poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Hatcher (class)
Hatcher The Hatcher takes a great deal of pride in their pokemon’s eggs. They practice warming eggs in an unrivaled fashion, which can hatch a newly acquired egg in less than a few days. Their care for their eggs greatly influence the potential of their baby pokemon and can prove to make the Breeder’s babies greatly stronger as they grow up. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Hatcher Gifted Features 'This Is How You Do It, Son' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: A Pokemon you’ve hatched, within at least 20 meters of one of its parents. Effect: When the parent Pokemon gains Experience Points, instead it gains half of the experience points it would have gained, then the target gains the other half of the experience points. If both parents of a particular target are nearby, you may only use This Is How You Do It, Son’s Effect once. 'Egg Advantage' Free Action League Legal Daily Target: A hatching egg. Effect: Your CHA modifier halved is X. The hatching pokemon learns up to X Egg Moves, regardless of its parents’ move sets. These Egg Moves are decided at random. You can only have one instance of any attack. If a pokemon has fewer Egg Moves then X modifier, they learn all of their Egg Moves. Hatcher Hatcher Features Hatcher Features 'Attitude Blinders' Prerequisites: Hatcher, CHA 18 Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A hatching egg. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. If the result is higher than 15, choose 5 Natures and assign each to the numbers 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Roll 1d6; on a result of 1, Attitude Blinders fails; on a result of 2-6, give the hatching egg the assigned Nature. 'Attitude Blinders +' Prerequisites: Hatcher, Attitude Blinders Free Action League Legal Daily Target: A hatching egg. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. If the result is higher than 20, choose a nature and give the hatching pokemon the assigned Nature. This Feature replaces Attitude Blinders. 'Birthrights' Prerequisites: Hatcher, CHA 16 Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A hatching egg. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. If the result is higher than 20, the pokemon hatches with the Ability of your choice. 'Chain Hatching' Prerequisites: Hatcher, has had 2 eggs hatch within 10 minutes of each other Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 3 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: An egg that was near a hatching egg and has ½ of its usual hatching time left. Effect: Flip a coin. On a correctly called coin flip, the target egg hatches. 'Egg Advantage +' Prerequisites: Hatcher, 17 WIS, 17 CHA Free Action League Legal Daily Target: A hatching egg. Effect: Your CHA modifier is X. The hatching pokemon learns up to X Egg Moves, regardless of its parents’ move sets. These Egg Moves are decided at random. You can only have one instance of any attack. If a pokemon has fewer Egg Moves then X modifier, they learn all of their Egg Moves. The Feature replaces Egg Advantage. 'Egg Index' Prerequisites: Hatcher, 14 WIS Free Action League Legal At-Will Target: An egg. Effect: You know what pokemon will hatch from any egg by looking at it. Legendary eggs can’t be identified. 'Egg Move Tutor' Prerequisites: Hatcher, 24 CHA Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: An unevolved pokemon who can learn an egg move and is leveling up to a level evenly divisible by 5. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. If the result is higher than 25, the target can be taught an egg move it has not yet learned. 'Hatch Now!' Prerequisites: Hatcher, 21 CHA, 16 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: An egg with less then ½ of its Hatching time left. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. If the result is higher than 20, the egg immediately hatches. 'Hatch Now! +' Prerequisites: Hatcher, Hatch Now! Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: An egg. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. If the result is higher than 17, the egg immediately hatches. This Feature replaces Hatch Now!. 'Master Hatcher' Prerequisites: Hatcher, 16 CHA Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Eggs in the possession of the Breeder. Effect: Eggs hatch at 1/3 the rate they would normally hatch at. This Feature replaces Egg Hatcher or Egg Hatcher +. 'Repetitive Hatching' Prerequisites: Hatcher, 16 CHA Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: An egg that will hatch into a pokemon you have hatched before. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier. Subtract that many hours from the egg’s remaining time until hatching. 'Warmer' Prerequisites: Hatcher, 15 WIS Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items. Effect: For 450 you can create a Warmer. The item can be placed on one Egg. The egg will now hatch at ¾ the rate it normally would. After the egg with the Warmer hatches, the Warmer breaks. If the Warmer is removed from the egg, the Warmer breaks. 'Warmer +' Prerequisites: Hatcher, Warmer, 18 WIS Trainer Action League Legal At- Will Target: Items. Effect: For 450 you can create a Plus Warmer. The item can be placed on one Egg. The egg will now hatch at ½ the rate it normally would. After the egg with the Plus Warmer hatches, the Plus Warmer breaks. If the Plus Warmer is removed from the egg, the Plus Warmer breaks. Category:Breeder Advanced Classes